Regrets de Harpie
by Nevermind555
Summary: Valentine a toujours servi Rhadamanthys avec une fidèle dévotion. Seulement voilà... un tournant mal négocié dans l'histoire va le mener à sa perte. OS.


_OS sur notre cher Valentine, dédié à Illheart. J'espère être parvenue à mettre en pratique les conseils prodigués ^^_

 _Je pense que nous sommes plusieurs à nous interroger sur la motivation du geste de Rhadamanthys. Et parce qu'il est vrai que les personnages secondaires sont souvent bien plus passionnants que les principaux ; ))_

 _Il va sans dire que le face-à-face Valentine/Pandora est de toute beauté, n'est-ce pas ?... ^^ Et puis une Harpie en colère, c'est et ça reste très miam ! (j'ai jamais fait une intro aussi longue ! XD)_

* * *

 _Regrets de Harpie_

Ainsi il l'avait fait... lui... lui, l'homme que Valentine s'était toujours plu à regarder, à admirer... _à aimer_... bousculant ainsi toutes les convenances. Par Hadès, qu'il pouvait l'aimer !... Trop, peut-être ?... Pour Rhadamanthys, Valentine aurait été jusqu'à renoncer à son Étoile.

Frappé de plein fouet par un Juge aussi divin que dément, il rendait son dernier soupir à l'Étoile maléfique qui l'avait caractérisé depuis sa réincarnation. A travers le voile de son agonie, la Harpie souriait. Il était évident, à présent, dans l'esprit longtemps troublé du Spectre le plus dévoué à Rhadamanthys, que leur histoire ne pouvait se terminer que de manière tragique. Forte et Violente.

Rhadamanthys avait frappé par surprise. De manière vive et percutante. Comme à l'ordinaire.

La Harpie n'y croyait pas malgré la douleur terrible qui lui déchirait le corps.

Il y répliqua presque par réflexe, parce que voir son merveilleux prince apprécier de se faire traiter comme un chien lui était insupportable !... En réalité, c'était elle qu'il souhaitait atteindre celle qui se cachait derrière le coup. Ce fut peine perdue face à la puissance surdimensionnée de Wyvern.

Valentine se rendait compte qu'il avait fait fausse route. Qu'il s'était trompé. Non pas sur ses propres sentiments car ils étaient réels mais sur l'intérêt - il ne se serait jamais permis de parler d' _affection_ \- que lui portait Rhadamanthys.

Valentine voulait préserver son Maître d'un destin funeste. Il ne fit que l'y précipiter.

Son pire cauchemar se matérialisait sous ses yeux.

* * *

Durant tout ce temps, avant même d'être appelés en tant que Spectres par sa Seigneurie infernale, Valentine s'était plu à rêver. A imaginer ce qui n'était pas la réalité. A se raconter des histoires qui le berçaient la nuit. Lui, l'enfant des rues entré au service de cette prestigieuse famille de nantis, s'était complètement fourvoyé dans le regard que lui portait son Maître.

Rhadamanthys, sa blondeur et son beau mètre 89, avait toujours été _tout_ pour Valentine. Et "tout" n'était pas un vain mot. Valentine avait toujours été aux côtés de ce fils de bonne famille. Il avait assisté à tous ses combats, à tous ses triomphes. La rage, qui animait fréquemment l'enfant terrible du clan, frappait directement aux reins du jeune garçon impressionnable. On attendait de Valentine une totale soumissions aux ordres et aux caprices de l'enfant gâté de la noblesse. On en obtint bien plus. Si Hades devint le dieu du blond, ce même blond était devenu la raison de vivre de Valentine.

Rhadamanthys montra très tôt des signes de déférence indéfectible à l'égard de Pandora. Il faut dire que l'histoire se répétant, Wyvern s'était toujours porté garant de l'autorité exercée par Pandora.

Cette situation retournait littéralement les tripes de la Harpie !... A dire vrai, il en aurait vomi de dégoût !...

* * *

Valentine était tout en sensibilité, attentif à tout ce qui gravitait autour de son Maître.

Pandora éclipsait Valentine avec une aisance déconcertante. Lorsque Pandora apparaissait, Valentine était boudé. Elle pouvait tout exiger de Rhadamanthys, sans révolte de ce dernier. Au centre de ces deux personnalités écrasantes, Valentine peinait à se faire une place. La Harpie ne revivait que lorsqu'il accompagnait Wyvern en mission. Là, il assistait en exclusivité à toute la démesure et à la puissance de la belle bête à écailles !...

Valentine avait toujours été aux côtés de son Maître, le soutenant en toutes circonstances. Il était, en quelque sorte, le _bras droit_ de Rhadamanthys. Au sein de la petite troupe d'élite que le Juge s'était constituée, les compliments étaient rares et allaient généralement toujours dans le sens martial - ce qui représentait déjà beaucoup aux yeux de Valentine et des quelques élus !...

* * *

Valentine ne supportait pas Pandora. Elle l'horripilait. Ses manières intrigantes, son mépris affiché pour les Spectres de tout poil - Juges compris, ne contribuaient nullement à la rendre populaire. Valentine avait toujours cette impression latente qu'elle se servait des uns et des autres, à sa guise. Elle usait et abusait de sa position au détriment de tout bon sens. La Harpie nourrissait une méfiance et une rancœur envers celle qu'il considérait comme le pire des maux des armées infernales. Cette femme était une _vipère_ de la pire espèce, doublée d'une _sorcière_. Et Valentine tremblait pour son Maître sitôt Pandora dans le secteur. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, Wyvern lui échappait totalement !...

Valentine ne supportait pas la façon dont Pandora s'était permise de piétiner l'honneur de son Maître alors que ce dernier l'avait tirée de l'effondrement d'Atlantis, au péril de sa propre vie, alors qu'il avait été salement blessé. S'étant vu attribuer le sang divin en rétribution, Wyvern tentait de maîtriser la puissance qui parcourait à présent son corps de Spectre.

Les cris de douleur et de rage qui échappaient au dragon, désormais divin, blessaient le cœur sensible de la Harpie. Autant dire que Pandora avait très mal choisi son moment pour imposer sa volonté, ses caprices et ses exigences. La Harpie était fermée à toute concession, défendant son Maître bec et ongles !... Lorsque la rage animait la Harpie, la retenue qui caractérisait habituellement Valentine volait en éclats. Sa détermination était un mur dressé entre la chef des armées et Wyvern. Un mur héroïque qui ne résista guère à l'attaque la plus meurtrière du dragon divin...

Valentine s'évanouissait, cœur écartelé par une belle tromperie.

* * *

Valentine aurait voulu mourir dans les bras mêmes de Rhadamanthys. Il aurait aimé être bercé par la voix rauque de son Maître avant d'être délesté de son Étoile.

Hélas, il s'agissait là une illusion supplémentaire. Valentine agonisait dans une position de soumission, de la main même de celui qu'il aimait tant.

Il connaissait parfaitement Wyvern pour le savoir inflexible sur ses décisions, buté. Certes, cela faisait partie de son charme... mais Valentine tremblait à la fois devant la puissance qui habitait à présent son Maître, de même que la soumission de ce dernier à l'égard de cette diablesse de Pandora !... Valentine aurait pu s'arracher le cœur en voyant son Maître ployer le genou devant cette terrible vipère - geste qu'il avait déjà condamné dès leur éveil !...

Pandora jouissait sans retenue de l'influence dont elle disposait sur Wyvern.

Valentine en avait les larmes aux yeux... toute l'ironie et l'amertume de la situation s'abattaient sur ses épaules. Son Étoile pleureuse n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom.


End file.
